It Started One Night
by elin2002
Summary: It's Jason and Trini's wedding night only Jason and Trini aren't the only ones' getting busy... Prequel to Finding My Way Back To You.


_**(Okay guys here is the prequel to 'Finding My Way Back To You'. This is probably the only companion piece that will go with this, mostly because lately it takes me so long to get a chapter out to you. That's just due to the fact of how busy I am and all the crap that has been happening lately. I hope you enjoy this.)**_

Everyone was sitting in the ballroom of the Angel Grove Inn. It was late in the night, parents of the happy couple and wedding party had long gone to bed. Now all that was left of the reception were the group of people sitting around one of the many round tables, drinking alcohol they had brought down when they had escorted the parents to their rooms. They were still drinking but the drinking games had ended.

"Well guys, I think it is time for us to go upstairs. But remember breakfast tomorrow." Said Jason slightly slurring his words.

"We'll be there, good night guys." Said an equally intoxicated Tommy.

"Night." Said Trini as Jason took her hand and practically dragged her out of the room.

"Well on that note I think I'm going to head up myself." Said Tommy.

"Good night." Said Adam.

"I'm gonna head up too, I've got a long drive home tomorrow."

"Night Kim." Said Rocky.

Both Kim and Tommy headed out of the ballroom. They had every intention of going to their separate rooms. But all that had changed when the former couple stepped into the same elevator.

Tommy looked at Kim and suddenly an urge that he hadn't felt in many years came up, as well as something else. That's when he felt Kim's hands on his chest. So he leaned down and kissed her. They broke apart and stared at each other again. They then leaned into one another and latched on to one another. Kim's hands reached around Tommy's waist. While Tommy's hands rested in her hair and one rested just below her breast.

The elevator dinged when it reached the second floor.

"Your room or mine?" Asked Tommy going in for another kiss.

"Yours." She answered.

Tommy guided them to his room and it took a couple tries but he finally go the door open.

The door shut and Kim and Tommy were on each other again. Hands groped fabric and Tommy's hands were trying to find the zipper to undo Kim's dress while her hands made quick work of the buttons of his shirt. She broke this kiss for a second.

"It's on the side." And with that the kiss was resumed. Tommy made quick work of the zipper and Kim removed her arms from the very thin spaghetti straps of her dress and allowed it to pool at her feet joining Tommy's shirt on the floor. She stood there frantically kissing the man she had loved since she was 16. Standing there in nothing but a garter belt and lace panties, with knee high stockings attached to the belt part.

"You are so beautiful." Said Tommy moving his hands to come to rest just under Kim's butt lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around him, while he walked over to the bed. He set her down where she got on her knees and started to undo his pants.

"You have too much clothing on."

"I agree, but what are you going to do about it?"

Kim pulled Tommy's pants zipper down and freed his pulsating erection free of the tightened pants. They pooled around his feet and he stepped out of them. After she had his pants down, she cupped him through his boxers.

"Oh man." Said Tommy relishing in the fact that Kim was touching him again. The boxers joined the pile of clothing on the floor. Tommy then joined Kim on the bed, and carefully leaned her back until she laid on her back. His hands roamed all over her body. He lightly fingered her core through the panties she hadn't taken off yet.

"Oh my god! Tommy please take them off and do that for real, I need to feel you." Said Kim arching herself off the bed.

Tommy happily obliged the request and made quick work of removing the rest of Kim's clothing. He then gently laid on top of her and kissed down her neck while caressing her body, Kim's hands were not idle either her hands roamed up and down Tommy's back.

"Do you have a condom?" Asked Kim.

"Yeah right here." Tommy quickly retrieved the condom and quickly put it on. "Are you ready?"

"Absolutely, it's been too long."

"Yes it has."

Tommy kissed Kim on the lips and let his hands roam over her body. He found her center with his throbbing member and gently inserted it into her, which made Kim quiver.

"Oh!" Moaned Kim.

"Does that feel good?"

"More than good." Breathed out Kim shakily.

Slowly Kim and Tommy reveled in each other's touches and slow thrusts.

"Oh faster Tommy!" Tommy sped up at Kim's request. "Yes! Right there, keep going! Tommy faster, right there I'm almost there!"

"Oh god, I'm almost there too, oh god! Kim!" Tommy sped up again, neither he or Kim thought he had this speed.

5 minutes went by as Tommy and Kim continued this dance. Finally Kim started to climax.

"Oh my god! Tommy I'm coming!"

"I'm there too."

In perfect timing, Tommy and Kim climaxed together.

"Wow! That was great." Said Kim cuddling up to Tommy after he laid on his back.

"Yes it was."

"That was better than it was in high school." Said Kim jokingly.

"Are you saying it was bad in high school." Said Tommy joking back and quickly flipping them over so she was underneath him once again.

"No! Well you have to admit we were clumsy the first couple times, but now I think we're more mature."

"They were, I didn't want to say anything, but you left bruises and a few scratches on my back."

"So?" Asked Kim as she leaned up and kissed him.

"I had a spar session with Jase the next day."

"Oh my god! He saw them?"

"Yeah, but luckily he didn't see them until after."

"What did he say?" Asked Kim as she reached between them and guided Tommy to enter her again.

"Ah, are you sure?"

"Yeah." She breathed out as she felt him enter her once again. "Now what did Jase say when he noticed the marks?"

"He said he didn't want to know." Groaned Tommy as he slowly started to thrust into Kim again. Kim was laughing into the kiss.

The effects of the alcohol they consumed had slowly started to wear off but they were both still heavily intoxicated. They continued with their session and then slowly settled off into an deep intoxicated sleep.

The next morning came quickly. Rocky and Aisha were next door packing up their stuff after their alarm clock went off.

"Did you hear Tommy's alarm go off?" Asked Aisha.

"No, I haven't heard any movement from his room this morning. I'll go wake him up."

"Okay I'll finish up here."

"Okay."

Rocky knocked on the adjoining door and opened it carefully just in case Tommy was up.

"Tommy, bro rise and...shine. Holy shit!"

"Rocky, what is it?" Asked Aisha hearing Rocky's exclamation.

"Oh my god...is that Kim?"

"If the dress on the floor is any indication that is indeed Kim."

"Should you know wake them, breakfast is going to be starting soon?"

"I guess, but um while you do that I'll be right back."

"Where are you going Ape-boy?"

"Jase owes me 20." Said Rocky running out of the room.

Aisha just shook her head at the antics of her husband. "Alright you two, rise and shine." Tommy and Kim both groaned at the shaking of the bed that Aisha was doing. "Come on, time to get up."

"What time is it?" Asked Kim.

"Time for breakfast and for you two to start explaining."

"Us two who?" Asked Kim not noticing Tommy next to her.

"Kim look to your right." Said Aisha amused.

"What, oh holy shit. How did he get in here?" Kim said thinking she was in her room and still noticing her state of undress.

"I think the better question is how did you end up in here this is Tommy's room."

"It is, oh god I'm naked, and guessing by where the sheet is laying so is Tommy."

"Here, I'll get him up." Said Aisha handing Kim a robe. "Hey Tommy, breakfast is ready." Tommy didn't budge. "What it always works with Rocky." Kim just shook her head.

"Tommy monster in the room." Said Kim laying back down.

"What!"

"Morning sunshine." Said Aisha with a laugh. "Tommy as gorgeous as you are babe I don't need to see that much of you." She said moving the sheet a little higher.

"Morning, how'd you get in here?" He asked noticing Kim.

"I don't know."

"Well now that you two are up and about I need to go find my husband."

"Thanks 'Sha."

"No prob."

"We're naked." Said Tommy.

"Yes, thank you for stating the obvious. What happened last night?"

"I don't know but judging from the evidence I'd say we had a flashback to high school. We should get up and get downstairs."

"Okay, we'll talk about this later."

"Yeah after we've both had coffee and aspirin, and some food. We'll sit down and talk about how we slept together at our best friends' wedding." Said Tommy.

Kim quickly made her way to her room to shower and change and then headed back to Tommy's room to see if he was ready yet.

"Tommy you ready?

"Yeah. Remind me to kill Jase later."

"Why?"

"For starting the drinking games."

"Actually, if I remember correctly that was you."

"Alright I'll let him live."

Tommy and Kim left the hotel room and made their way downstairs, they were well aware that everyone was probably already down there, and were told of the happening of last night. But when they got down there they found everyone as hung over as they were. But when they saw Kim and Tommy walk in they all stopped what they were doing and smirked at the two. Then Jase trying to be funny started slowly clapping.

"Shut up." Said Tommy sitting down.

"Took you two long enough, Rocky came down a half hour ago and told us.

_**(Flashback to earlier)**_

"Guys you won't believe what I just walked in on."

"Rocky, walking in on Aisha when she's taking a shower looses novelty when you're married to her."

"No. But I walked in on two of our very own in bed together, now by process of elimination who in this group is missing."

"Bullshit." Said Adam.

"I bullshit you not my friend. And by my calculations that means the groom owes me 20 bucks."

"Not until I have proof."

"Aisha! Tell them that you saw Tommy and Kim together."

"He's not bullshitting you guys, they slept together and they are just now realizing it so guys go easy on them."

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"Okay we get it you know, let's move on."

"So guys when are you getting married?" Asked Trini jokingly.

"Haha." Said Kim.

Breakfast went on with a some more ribbing from the gang. And Tommy and Kim sat there and grinned and bared it, all while they both contemplated what their future may hold, either together or apart.


End file.
